This disclosure relates to test and measurement instruments, in particular to test and measurement instruments using combined signals.
Test and measurement instruments, such as oscilloscopes, logic analyzers, or the like, can acquire data by digitizing input signals. Such input signals can represent voltages, currents, temperatures, pressures, etc. The digitized input signals can be stored in an acquisition memory. Once an acquisition is triggered, the data can be read out of the acquisition memory as acquired data.
Such acquired data can be further processed using various waveform math functions. For example, one waveform can be subtracted from another. However, such waveform math is performed entirely after the data has been acquired, transferred among different memories, or the like.